Seven pounds of Mystery Meat and four pounds of Tastes Like Chicken cost $78.00. Tastes Like Chicken costs $3.00 more per pound than Mystery Meat. In dollars, how much does a pound of Mystery Meat cost?
Solution: Let $M$ and $C$ represent the price of one pound of Mystery Meat and Tastes Like Chicken, respectively. From the information given in the problem, we can construct two equations. \[7M+4C=\$78.00\] \[C=M+\$3.00\] We can plug the second equation into the first to solve for $M$. \[7M+4(M+\$3.00)=\$78.00\] \[11M=\$66.00\] \[M=\boxed{\$6.00}\]